


I don't want your heart between my teeth

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut, comic spoilers if you read the comics, i love these two ok, i'm honestly not surprised i wrote these two, thorsair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: After the Doctor and the Corsair save the Star Whale, their console room chat turns into something more.I'm basically adding the missing scene we all wanted/deserved lmao





	I don't want your heart between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to else say to apart from i have a soft spot for thorsair, and that the Corsair is so much fun to write and I will absolutely be writing more of her
> 
> enjoy!

The Doctor fiddles with a few switches on the TARDIS console as she watches the Corsair stroll over out of the corner of her eye. “How… how are your friends doing?” she tentatively asks, a hint of guilt in her tone. 

The Doctor grins up at her, knowing the strength of her companions means they’ll recover easy enough. “Oh, a bit of rest and they’ll be fine. Although I’m not sure Yaz will ever fully recover from being a thief. Or being a thief who got caught.” that’s one thing the Doctor did feel a little bad about, positive she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“They’re good ones, these new friends of yours.” the Corsair responds, and it surprises the Doctor, to hear her talk about humans in such a way. Maybe her friend really was changing.

“That they are,” she confirms, before giving her friend a light lecture–_ even though she doesn’t lecture. _“You could always find some friends for yourself. Someone to travel with.” she strides up to the Corsair, until they’re only inches apart, resting one hand over the Corsair’s right heart, the other using her index finger to poke at her and make a point. “You wanted pointers for being a hero? That’s my best one right there.” she finishes, her hand unmoving from its spot on the Corsair’s chest.

It’s even more to the Doctor’s surprise, however, when her friend’s hand moves up to gently clasp her own, eyes softening as they struggle to hold her gaze. Her voice is barely above a whisper. “Oh, but that would involve responsibility.” the Corsair smirks. “And who wants that?”

The Doctor pulls away in slight frustration, _ the Corsair was always difficult to get through to, _and points out the windows of the TARDIS to the creature outside. “More responsibility than saving one of the last Star Whales? Or trying to return treasures to their rightful homes?” 

The Corsair groans and turns look out at the Star Whale, giving herself pause, considering the Doctor’s words. “It’s just that _ friends _ , the sort you’re talking about,” she sighs deeply, “they’re so _ fragile _ and _ temporary. _” the Corsair peers over her shoulder to catch the Doctor’s eye, “What do you when they–” she pauses, questioning whether to finish her sentence and bring up old wounds, in the end choosing to push through. “–when they’re gone?” 

The Doctor’s expression shifts, her lips pulling down and a crinkle forming on her brow. The Corsair turns the rest of her body to face the Doctor, the melancholic look swirling deep in her hazel-green eyes, taking her back slightly. “Well… I suppose…” the Doctor sighs, and the Corsair can practically hear the Doctor’s thoughts racing through everyone she has ever travelled with. “I mourn them. I miss them.” her face then slowly morphs in a warm smile, a stark contrast to what it previously was. “And I remember.” 

The Corsair takes a couple of steps forward, closing the distance between the two Time Lords, her tall frame making it easy and giving her significant height over the Doctor. Her slender fingers come up to wrap around the Doctor’s upper arm, smoothing against the fabric of the sky coloured coat. “I remember our times, Doctor. Do you?” she suggests, a sharp brow raising in question. 

The Doctor ducks her head shyly, huffing out a small laugh. Her mind flashes through drunken nights in each other’s beds and bank vault floors. So much trouble yet so much fun, until she remembers House, of course, and she feels her face fall, yet she is still concealed by a curtain of blonde. The Doctor fits her mask back into place and lifts her head to meet the Corsair’s intense gaze, and knows exactly what nights the woman is thinking of. “Corsair, how could I forget?” 

The pirate’s hand runs down the Doctor’s arm, reaching her hand, calloused fingertips skimming across her palm and loosely intertwining their fingers. Using her free hand, the Corsair slips her index finger under the Doctor’s chin, lifting it a little as her eyes drop to her lips. “They were some of the best times. Want to make some more?” she requests, waiting for the Doctor’s consent. _ Always the gentleman. _

The Doctor considers, knowing full well that it's a bad idea, but something about the Corsair’s presence, their energy, it makes the Doctor want to fall for it. The Corsair makes you want to be a little bit bad, and the Doctor loves every second of it. So she allows herself to get lost in the dark pools of her lust-filled gaze, and nods.

The Corsair dips her head, capturing the Doctor’s lips in a fervent kiss and wasting no time in deepening it, her tongue slipping into the Doctor’s mouth, her thigh doing the same between her legs. She raises it slightly, pressing into the Doctor’s heat and swallowing her groan. Her hand moves to curl in golden locks as her lips move away from the Doctor’s to leave a trail down her neck, marking her pale skin with her teeth, sucking dark circles into sensitive flesh, her tongue gently soothing as she moves further down. A hand tugs at the Doctor’s shirts, grazing up the skin of her soft stomach to push under the fabric of her sports bra where the Corsair rolls a nipple between her fingers, eliciting a soft whine from the Doctor, her head falling back and eyes sliding shut. “How does it feel?” the Corsair whispers in the Doctor’s ear as she pinches a stiff peak between her fingers, a groan echoing through the console room at the action. “We’ve not done in this in these bodies before.” she kisses the sensitive flesh behind the Doctor’s ear, and goosebumps prickle along her pale skin. 

The Doctor lifts her head to meet the Corsair’s gaze, her eyes continually dropping to the pirate’s lips, “Just shut up and keep doing what you’re doing.” she murmurs as she leans in to press her lips against the Corsair’s own and run her tongue against her lower lip in a request to deepen it, which is greatly accepted. 

The Corsair pulls away briefly, much to the dismay of the Doctor who whines in protest. “Yes, ma’am.” she whispers against her lips before closing the gap again and moving a hand to unfasten to the Doctor’s trousers, deft fingers slipping past the fabric to find the elastic of the Doctor’s underwear, waiting for permission. The Doctor breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together to assure the Corsair. “Yes. Please.” she pleads, and who is the Corsair to refuse? She dips past the fabric to slide her fingers through slick folds, the Doctor’s knees almost buckling at the relief of finally being touched where she so desperately needed it. The Corsair presses herself harder against the Doctor to support her as she runs her fingers through her centre, circling the Time Lord’s clit teasingly, smoothing her fingers up and down, evoking a shiver. The Doctor’s hands fly up to grasp at the Corsair’s waistcoat as she rocks her hips against the pirate’s hand, head falling to the Corsair’s shoulder with breathy moans when clever fingers finally flick over her bundle of nerves, making her hips jolt at the sensation. 

While the Corsair continues her ministrations over the Doctor’s clit, her other hand palms at her breast, though she falters slightly when she feels lips press against her neck as the Doctor kisses over honeyed flesh. Although, the Corsair quickly pulls back her control when she slips a digit past the Doctor’s entrance and the blonde moans against her throat, the sound vibrating up her neck. “Corsair....” 

The Corsair slowly pumps her finger into the Doctor while her thumb rubs over her sensitive bud, her hand still palming underneath the Doctor’s bra. The Time Lord’s head falls back to the Corsair’s shoulder, unable to concentrate on anything but what the Corsair’s hands were making her feel. She was everywhere, and the Doctor’s body was on fire, white-hot heat shooting to her core with every thrust, and only strengthening when the Corsair slips another finger inside her, moaning at the slight stretch. “God…” 

One of the Doctor’s hands slides around the Corsair’s neck, gripping at dark tresses and pulling her back down to crush their lips together while she moans into her mouth. The Corsair’s fingers pick up their pace as she adds more pressure to the Doctor’s clit, her mouth travelling back down to graze her teeth along sharp collarbones. 

“Corsair– I’m— I’m close.” the Doctor whispers desperately as she grinds down on the Corsair’s fingers, their pace switching to press slow, and deep and _ full _ into the Time Lord, her thighs quivering and walls clenching. It only takes a few more thrusts of the Corsair’s fingers for the Doctor to unravel beneath her. The pleasure wracks through her like an inferno, tingling all the way down to her fingertips where they still grasped tight in the Corsair’s waistcoat and hair, the taller woman supporting her as her legs tremble and give out through her release. The Doctor’s moans are muffled into the Corsair’s shirt, up until she finally relaxes against her, breathless. 

When the Doctor finally pulls back, the Corsair takes in how fucked out she looks, eyes heavy-lidded, hair slightly dishevelled, coat hanging off one shoulder, and she smirks. Her attention is distracted however, when a hand tugs at the string of her shirt, exposing more of her chest. She watches as the Doctor leans down to trail kisses between her breasts, travelling up to her neck to nip at its crook, the Corsair sighing at the sensations. The Doctor’s lips eventually find her own again, needy and desperate as she spins them around so that the Corsair’s back hits the console.

With the Corsair now pressed up against the engineered metal, the Doctor takes her chance to unclip the buttons of the Corsairs trousers, pulling away from the kiss to sink to her knees, and taking the breeches with her. Dark curls fall over the Corsair’s shoulders when her gaze drops down to the Doctor, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her down on her knees, so submissive. She nods when she sees the question in the Doctor’s eyes, pale fingers dragging her underwear down, and sliding back up to rest against curved hips. The Doctor holds her gaze as she tries her first taste, her pupils blown with desire and the Corsair can’t stop the moan that falls past her lips. She circles her pink bud, flicking over it teasingly and the Corsair’s hand falls to twist in golden locks, tugging when the teasing becomes too much.

The Doctor’s velvet tongue slides down to lap through slick folds, dipping past the Corsair’s entrance, but not quite going all the way before running back up with a broad stroke of her tongue to give more focus to her clit. The blonde’s expertise are not lost on the Corsair as it is quickly proven that no matter their body, the Doctor will never lose their talents, her moans and the shiver that runs down her spine and into her hips when lips wrap around her bundle of nerves making that clear. As the Time Lord below her continues to lick and suck, the Corsair feels the muscles of her stomach pull tight and hot as she rapidly falls towards her release. 

As the Corsair’s moans increase in volume, reverberating against the walls of the console room, the Doctor laps relentlessly at her clit until the Corsair’s knees start to give and her muscles clench tight in her stomach as she crashes over the edge. The wave hits the Corsair full force, the Doctor’s tongue only slowing in its movements when the pirate barely standing above her pushes her gently away, chest heaving with breathlessness. She helps the Corsair pull her trousers back up and re-fasten them before licking the glistening arousal from her lips, sending liquid heat straight back to the Corsair’s core. “So this body’s pretty loud then?” the Doctor smirks, and the Corsair smacks her arm teasingly before looking the Doctor up and down and biting back. 

“Well this one is pretty horny.” she teases, laughing at the shocked expression that pulls at the Doctor’s now red face.

“It– it is not!” 

“Whatever you say.” she folds her arms, holding the Doctor’s gaze, not quite ready to leave her old friend. 

After a long silence, it’s the Doctor speaks first. “So… I suppose you need to get that Star Whale back to safety, don’t you?” she smiles politely, hands wringing in front of her. 

“I suppose I do.” the Corsair replies cooly, straightening out her clothes and taking a step toward the Doctor. “Do you think we’ll see each other again?”

“I don’t know.” the Doctor replies quietly, and the Corsair catches the wistfulness that she is unable to hide in her eyes. She doesn’t mention it, knowing she’ll get nothing from the Doctor, instead choosing to step forward and envelope her in a comforting hug. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist as they hold each other for a long moment before pulling away. The Corsair watches as the Doctor’s mask slips back into place, and heads towards the old wooden doors of her TARDIS.

When she next looks back, it’s to the shout of the Doctor who is leaning out her own ship, arm waving an enthusiastic goodbye. “I hope you find someone to travel with, Corsair!” she hears as she returns her own wave, beaming back at her old friend. 

  
  
  


“I shouldn’t be the only one who remembers you…”

**Author's Note:**

> is console room sex a kink?


End file.
